


Trapped

by Attack_on_mgl



Series: Awesamdream fics [1]
Category: Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Anxiety Attacks, Dream Needs A Hug, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Sam is just a genuinely lovely person, Situational Humiliation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-09
Updated: 2020-11-09
Packaged: 2021-03-08 21:14:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 644
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27473368
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Attack_on_mgl/pseuds/Attack_on_mgl
Summary: Sam wrapped his arm around Dream to keep him in place comfortingly – to let him know he was secure and safe. "How long have you been in here for?""…Too long." The younger man's voice was suddenly shakey as he whispered impossibly quieter.-----------Sam finds Dream in Fundy's trap.
Relationships: Clay | Dream & Sam | Awesamdude (Video Blogging RPF)
Series: Awesamdream fics [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2015597
Comments: 13
Kudos: 531





	Trapped

**Author's Note:**

> Sam and Dream's friendship deserves more recognition tbh

His foot pressed down lightly on the pressure plate, lingering as the door opened. It was loud in the quiet of the night and he winced slightly at the sound.

A familiar circular mask appeared at the ground in from of him. He crouched down to pick it up and cleaned off the dirt with the cuff of his sleeve, frowning as he smoothed his thumb over the top edge. It was chipped slightly.

Like it had been… thrown at something.

He turned around to squint at the door, torch in hand, his suspicions confirmed as his gaze fell on a faint mark off center on the iron.

"…You okay?" His voice was slow as he pivoted to look at the corner of the room – no, _prison_. More specifically, the man sat with his back against the bed, knees pulled to his chest and eyes staring forwards blankly.

Dream looked exhausted and sounded so much worse. "What d'you think."

The older man didn't waste any time walking over and lowering himself down next to him, pursing his lips into a small smile when Dream instinctively leaned into him, resting his head on his shoulder.

Sam wrapped his arm around Dream to keep him in place comfortingly – to let him know he was secure and safe. "How long have you been in here for?"

"…Too long." The younger man's voice was suddenly shakey as he whispered impossibly quieter.

Sam clicked his tongue and sighed, shifting so he could pull Dream into a proper hug. He rubbed the speedrunner's back as his creeper-print shirt was being grabbed at, soon becoming damp as the floodgates gave out. "Hey, come on, now… you're alright…" He hated seeing his friend so vulnerable – and he knew Dream hated it even more.

The man couldn't bare to be seen as anything other than _strong_ , which was why when he broke… he broke so much worse than a person should.

"I-Its fucking humiliating–" He choked out, voice muffled.

Sam rested his head on top of Dream's and closed his eyes for a moment, the blond in his arms practically hyperventilating as he sobbed. It was awful. "Slow down a bit… you're gonna make yourself feel sick." When Dream didn't listen, Sam carefully peeled him off and cupped his face in his hands, pushing the sweaty blond hair out the younger man's eyes.

The pair of normally mischievous green eyes were bloodshot and stinging with fresh, hot tears, and Sam stroked a couple away as they streaked down Dream's flushed cheeks.

"Fundy's a pain in the ass, isn't he?" He watched as the corner of the other man's mouth twitched slightly – a ghost of a smile.

MCC hadn't been kind to him.

Putting all his energy into Tubbo had been his priority, and the iron door stunt had thrown it all out the window.

And after weeks of it not being mentioned, Fundy brought it all back in one fateful prank.

"…When I realised there wasn't a button I froze, I think." Dream murmured, leaning into Sam's hand. "It was weird… I just went cold and I…" He averted his gaze. "…My heart was going so fast, Sam. I thought I was gonna die or something."

Sam couldn't help but frown.

He pulled him back into a hug again, holding on tightly. "Is that why you didn't mine out?" Dream hummed a tired " _yeah_ " and buried his face in the older man's neck, breaths tickling Sam's skin.

It was a comfortable silence.

Just the two of them sat together in eachothers' arms, the carpet beneath them soft.

The SMP leader's breathing soon slowed as he shifted his position and snuggled into Sam's chest, yawning. He was bound to be drained after crying his heart out. "…Thanks for this…"

Sam placed a kiss on Dream's hair, smiling affectionately. "That's kinda what friends are for."

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you guys liked this little oneshot :) If you want me to write more stuff like this then please let me know <3


End file.
